Pour l'amour de Ginny
by MllUK
Summary: Ron, avant d'être le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, est tout de même le grand frère de Ginny Weasley et la famille compte plus que tout. (Petit OS, ma première fiction)


Tout était calme dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Les cours étaient finis et chacun vaquait à ses occupations, certains faisaient tranquillement leurs devoirs tandis que d'autres s'amusaient. Harry quant à lui discutait quidditch avec Seamus et Neville. Entendant le tableau de la grosse dame bouger, Harry leva la tête espérant voir son meilleur ami se joindre à la conversation. À la place il vit bien son meilleur ami arriver mais ce dernier avait l'air sensiblement énervé, ou tendu en tout cas.

_Harry, je dois te parler, déclara Ron si sérieusement que tous élèves présent dans la salle commune le regardèrent surpris.

Harry se leva donc, sans faire de commentaire et ils montèrent tous les deux dans le dortoir, vide à cette heure ci. Une fois arrivé là-haut, Ron ferma la porte à clef et jeta un sort de Silence pour qu'aucun petit curieux n'entendent ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Ron, que se passe t-il? Demanda le brun légèrement inquiet face à l'attitude de son ami.

_Harry, t'es mon meilleur pote, tu le sais.

_Bien sûr...

_Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait. Je disais donc, t'es mon meilleur ami, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus et tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois en à peine 7 ans...

_Ron c'est...

_Et je t'en suis redevable. Mais, mais voilà, la famille ça passe avant tout.

_Je...

_Harry! Laisse moi parler s'il te plait, coupa sèchement Ron.

_Désolé.

_Bien. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis inquiet pour Ginny, parce que tu vois, c'est ma petite sœur, je dois veiller sur elle. Que ça lui plaise ou non d'ailleurs. Et je déteste absolument tous ces copains, tu t'en ai rendu compte, même Dean, quand elle est sorti avec lui, je ne pouvais plus le voir en peinture. Mais c'est de toi qu'elle est amoureuse et ce depuis la première année et tu le sais.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur son meilleur ami comme s'il était devenu tout à coup son pire ennemi.

_Tu vois, j'ai rien dis quand tu es sorti avec Cho même si j'ai bien vu que ça la faisait souffrir. J'ai rien dit, c'est Hermione qui la consolée. Mais là! Là mon pote c'est toi qui sort avec elle. Je le sais, inutile de me le cacher. Je connais ma sœur. Elle n'a plus cette lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux quand elle te croise. Je suis pas aussi naïf que vous semblez tous le croire. Alors je te préviens. Je tiens autant à l'un qu'à l'autre mais si tu la fais souffrir, mon choix sera fait Harry. Je suis content que se soit avec toi qu'elle veuille passé sa vie parce que je sais que t'es un mec bien, t'es comme mon frère. Mais si pour toi, tout cet amour n'es pas réciproque alors le lui dit MAITENANT. Tu la laisses pas se faire des films, c'est clair? Parce que sinon...

_Ron! je.. je l'aime, OK? Je me vois pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle?

_Alors pourquoi tu la laissé sortir avec ses mec?! Se mit à crier le rouquin maintenant énervé par les confidence de son ami.

_Pourquoi?! T'en a de bonnes de questions? Je dirais en premier lieu que c'est parce que je n'osais pas ensuite parce que je voulais peut être pas m'attirer tes foudres, parce que j'avais besoin de mon meilleur ami à mes côtés. Et tu sais pourquoi j'avais besoin de lui? Parce que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à décider qu'il fallait qu'il me tue absolument pour prendre le contrôle de la Terre entière! Alors oui, Ron, j'avais remarqué qu'elle m'aimait et bien sûr que non je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Mais tu crois que c'est comment une guerre tout en rose et bleu? Imagine que je ne soit pas aussi fort que tout le monde le pense imagine que ce timbré me tue vraiment! Qu'est ce qui se passera? Hein? Peut être, avec un peu de chance, ma mort l'affaiblira assez pour que quelqu'un d'autre le tue. Mon ''sacrifice'' aura servi à quelque chose mais Ginny dans tous ça? Elle sera forcément triste. Mais si avant je lui ai dis que je l'aimais et que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours avec elle, arrivera t-elle un jour à s'en remettre et à être de nouveau heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse prendre soin d'elle? Franchement Ron, tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé à tous ça?

_Harry... je...

_Je sais que t'as voulu bien faire, pour ta sœur mais tu vois, t'es pas le seul à vouloir prendre soin d'elle, bien que de ta part ça soit bien plus légitime que de la mienne.

_J'en reviens pas! Harry mon vieux, faut te remettre! Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va nous avoir? T'as peut être pas confiance en tes capacités mais t'es pas tous seul non plus! Je veux pas me vanter mais maintenant, et grâce à toi, je commence à avoir de l'expérience pour tout ce qui est de se confronter au danger. Alors je peut te dire qu'on va lui cramer sa face de serpent vite fait bien fait! Et là t'aura plus d'excuse et tu deviendra mon frère pour de vrai! Finit Ron avec un sourire.

_Il ne se passera rien entre Ginny et moi jusqu'à la fin de cette maudite guerre, promis Harry en tendant une main à Ron. Je te le promet.

_Promet-moi surtout de le lui dire avant;

_De quoi?

_Explique lui au moins que c'est à cause de la guerre, je ne veut pas la voir triste, encore..

_Promis!

Ils se firent un accolade et Ron déverrouilla la porte. C'est tous sourire qu'il redescendirent dans la salle commune où tous les rouges et ors les regardaient étrangement, comme s'ils attendaient que l'un ou l'autre s'explique. Mais ils restèrent sur leur faim. Échangeant un regard complice les deux compères s'assirent en même temps dans le grand canapé près de la cheminée en discutant quidditch comme si de rien n'était.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, Harry emmena Ginny en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et lui expliqua que bien qu'il ait envie de sortir avec elle, il ne le ferait pas avant que la guerre soit finie. Et bien que celui lui déchira le cœur de le dire, il lui assura que si elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas l'attendre jusque là, alors il comprendrait son choix et lui souhaiterait d'être heureuse. Ginny lui fit remarquer qu'il ne savait pas lui mentir et que la jalousie se lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne répondit rien. Un ange passa. Il lui proposa de rentrer en la voyant frissonner mais elle l'arrêta en l'embrassa passionnément. Il allait protester, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui avait dit ou quoi?

_Je t'attendrais... répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse.

Il sourit.

Elle sourit.

Ils s'aimaient.

Cet amour, Harry en était sûr, vaincrait Voldemort. Car, comme se plaisait à le dire leur feu directeur Albus Dumbledore, l'Amour avait de grands pouvoirs!

Il retrouverait Ginny, il en était à présent certain.


End file.
